Takua (Generation 2)
Takua was an Islander inhabiting the mystical island of Okoto. History Birthed over the course of recent years, Takua was born in a rural township in the heart of the Fire Region. Hailing from the same settlement as Jaller, the two Islanders trained together in their youth and were known to have been childhood friends, often embarking on expeditions to reclaim lost treasure. With Takua often landing himself in trouble, Jaller frequently acted as something of an elder brother figure. From an early age, Takua proved himself to be an eccentric and inquisitive adventurer. With no single career aspirations of his own, he reluctantly followed in the footsteps of Jaller and gained a position in the village guard. Takua's real passion, however, proved to be in more creative endeavors, such as storytelling. Takua would often take leave of his duty and travel around Okoto, a practice widely frowned upon, irritating the Protectors considerably. Following the revival of Ekimu, Takua overheard mention of Makuta's Golden Masks whilst attending a campfire gathering in the Jungle Region. Setting out on a quest to locate the Golden Mask of Reanimation, Takua enlisted his friend Jaller to accompany him on this journey. During the expedition, however, Jaller became caught in a camouflaged Shadow Trap, piercing one of his legs and rendering him immobile. Instructing Takua companion to fetch two fallen tree branches, Jaller managed to fashion himself a makeshift splint and broke his way out of the Shadow Trap. Hobbling onward, the pair found refuge in a derelict fortress in the center of the swamp, which was rumored to house Takua's coveted Golden Mask. Sending out a distress signal attached to a Cliff Vulture, Takua settled his companion inside the structure, awaiting medical evacuation. Several hours later, Toa Pohatu emerged from the wilderness, having been separated from his teammates on a quest to locate the two missing villagers. After a brief discourse, Takua led the Toa inside, where he examined Jaller and deemed his condition stable. The Toa then began to explore the fortress' grounds, searching for any indication of the Golden Mask. Approaching the Toa, Takua attempted to alleviate his suspicions of the Protectors, recounting the inaccuracies in their tales and amending the Master of Stone's memory of the Mask Maker Brothers. However, the Toa of Stone soon became wary of a Skull Spider army amassing around the fortress. Ordering Takua to secure Jaller, Pohatu launched himself into battle, eventually finding himself overwhelmed and succumbing to defeat. With the Skull Basher revealing himself as the tactician behind the siege, a platoon of Skull Warriors entered the shelter an secured Jaller. Takua's present whereabouts and condition remain unknown. Abilities and Traits Similarly to all other Okotans, Takua possessed no elemental capabilities. He wore a ceremonial mask belonging to an ancestor of his, forged long ago by Ekimu and passed down through the generations. This mask differed from traditional Protector masks and was markedly crafted in the shape of Toa Onua's Mask of Earth. Takua was known to wield a short pick-axe, which he often carried with him to ward off Skull Spiders and to carve upon stone tablets. Appearances *''Endgame'' - First Appearance Category:Okoto Category:Fire Category:Generation 2 Category:Okotan